1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a chip on glass package. More particularly, the present invention is related to a chip on glass package regarding a finger printer sensor.
2. Related Art
A well-known chip on glass package is a package having a chip attached to a glass substrate in a flip-chip fashion to replace the conventional chip on glass package with a chip attached to thin films or package substrates. As mentioned above, such well-known chip on glass package is utilized to form optical electronics products, such as displays and optical sensors. Therein, a well-know chip on glass package is a finger printer sensor.
As mentioned above and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the chip on glass package at least comprises a glass substrate 10 having a contact area 11 with sensors in capacitor-type or resistor-type (not shown) for measuring and identifying finger printers, and a plurality of chips 20, such as driver ICs or processors, disposed at the periphery 12 of the contact area 11. In addition, a cable 30 is attached at one side 12 of the periphery 12 so as to be regarded as external terminals to transmit signals to external devices, such as motherboards. However, the cable 30 exposes to the outside directly without encapsulation material covering thereon to be well protected, the reliability of such product is usually not good. Besides, the external terminals are restricted by the layout of the cable 30.
Therefore, providing another chip on glass package to solve the mentioned-above disadvantages is the most important task in this invention.